The Breakfast Club 2: The Next Saturday
by supermanfan13
Summary: A continuation of the classic Breakfast Club story, and a few surprises along the way. Read about The Club as they team up with a new friend, Jazz Lively, and the greatest superhero alive, Superman, in a quest to save time and space.


The Breakfast Club 2: The Next Saturday

(AN: I've been having a lot of personal problems lately. My family life hasn't been great, I've been having a lot of problems at work, the boss has been riding me hard, and I've been drinking a little too much. One night, a couple of weeks ago, I stopped for a drink on the way home from work, and then started to head home. Next thing I knew I was bleeding from the forehead and a siren was blaring behind me. Not my best night, I decided to seek a little help, and got involved with this support group. One of the ways they suggested to distress is to write stories. Now, I admit that I may not be the best writer, but I think I come from a place of pure passion. For my first work I wanted to do something I've loved since I was younger, The Breakfast Club. It always gave me such hope that maybe I could find belonging, and I've always wondered what happened to the Breakfast Club after that fateful Saturday. So please, bear with me and be kind as I work out the kinks, and hopefully you'll enjoy the story)

Chapter I: Re-United.

One week had passed since a criminal, jock, princess, brain, and a basket case put aside their differences and came together to form The Breakfast Club. Sadly, over the next week the five new friends went their separate ways, refusing to acknowledge each other at school. It was very sad. Luckily, their bonds were likely to be reformed this coming Saturday. See, when the five were in detention last week, they were assigned by the Evil Principal Vernon, to write an essay. The five thought they were rather clever, writing about how much they learned, but Vernon saw only one essay, and decided that not a single lesson was learned, so he told each member of the Breakfast Club throughout the week that they would return to Saturday detention until they could complete the entire assignment. This is the story of that Saturday.

John Bender awoke with a start. Today was Saturday, he could tell by the angry screams coming from downstairs. Saturday meant he could spend an entire day away from his hell hole of a home. And now, instead of spending an entire Saturday in angry silence, he could look forward to spending the day with his friends… and Clair. He hadn't spoken to Clair since last Saturday, but when they passed in the hall he knew that they were still connected. He palmed her earring, ready to show her that he remembered the unspoken promise she had shared with him. He grabbed his backpack, ran down the stairs, past his yelling parents, over the walk, down the street, and to the school library.

At the school, Bender noticed the various Breakfast Clubbers leaving their various transports. Brian was getting a good talking too from his mother, Andy was already headed inside, Alison was smoothing the creases out of her new dress, but Clair was nowhere to be seen.

Strangely enough, there was another person there, and Bender knew who it was immediately. It was hard to miss that stunning white hair, even from a distance. Jazz Lively was only a freshman, and had just transferred in this week, but had already made a name for himself. He was known for being handsome, an Adonis some might say, well developed for his 15 years. He was also smart, even outsmarting Brian in an academic competition held earlier this week. He was also planning on trying out for the football team, and everyone knew he was a shoe-in for the position of quarterback. He even had a knack for getting into hijinks that even Bender could admire. Yet, despite all of this, everyone found him nice and easy to be around, in just a few days he had made a number of friends… and broken more than a few hearts.

"Gee," thought Bender. "With him here, maybe we can have even more adventures. Now if I could just find Clair, this day would be perfect."

As the friends gathered in the library, Principal Vernon came in to address the group.

"Now, I know some of you thought it would be funny to pull one on me, writing a single essay when I clearly assigned five. Well, you have another chance. And this time, don't mess with me, because I am the bull and you WILL get the horns. And you Mr. Lively, I don't know why you're here, but I hope you'll keep an eye on these hooligans for me."

"Sure thing Principal Dick." Jazz said with a completely straight face. But everyone could tell that he wasn't being serious. Even Dick, but he couldn't figure out the white haired Hercules that had just slighted him, so he let it pass.

As the Evil Principal Vernon left the room, Bender looked around for Clair, who was still nowhere to be found. He began to worry that this Saturday wouldn't be as fun as last week.

To Be Continued.

(PS: Please Comment!)


End file.
